Youtube
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Twilight installs a home PC and surfs the internet. She searches for herself on Youtube.


Chrysalis watched in rapt fascination as Twilight connected cables and wires to the bulky boxy object with the grayish window attached to the front. Another metallic box contained the 'brain' of the computer, as her marefriend Twilight analogized.

Next came the telephone line connecting into the back of the computer tower, and Twilight lit up her horn, and hit the button with the circle with the line through the top half of the circle. Why they used that as a symbol of power activation, and not a cool jagged lightningbolt symbol would ever mystify Chrysalis.

She watched as the loading screen made programming script fly past at lightening fast speeds. Twilight went into the internet connection screen, adding the necessary information necessary to activate their internet connection.

She had actually headed a task force to seek a way to quickly disseminate information, knowledge and wisdom to ponykind. It really wasn't hard for the epistemophile and sophophiliac to devise a method using pre-existing phone lines to accomplish a dissemination method. It was a matter of building the proper machinery to decipher the raw data and assemble it into something other than zeros and ones.

Now, three years later, every Guard outpost and barrack had at least one computer, and the governmental buildings, hospitals and regional governor had a computer connected to the internet.

Now the more innovatively minded of the Apple family had formed Apple, LTD, and were pioneering breakthroughs in electronics both digital and analogue. She'd been given a complimentary computer, the Apple π, the first publicly available computer by the Apple company. Chrysalis particularly remembered the fang grinding squee her marefriend had made upon finding what the computer model had been called. She loved Twilight, but carbon based organisms just should not reach certain decible registers.

Chrysalis watched on nervously as Twilight's grin grew to maniacle proportions, as the interwebs provided massive amounts of information at her fingertips, entire libraries, knowledge and whatnot digitally accessible to anyone with access to a computer terminal and internet access.

She did a search on dissertation on the feasibility of microsizing chips, and proposing nanomachines being the technological future. Ironically Changelings had joined the digital software competition with their company Goo-gle.

Chrysalis smiled, watching her marefriend's amusement on the word play they had done with their company name. Right now the Changelings at Goo-gle were rushing to consolidate their position as a digital powerhouse, as they implemented more end user friendly features, better customer service, and creating goods while buying companies their company saw as advantageous to swelling their popularity and their coffers.

Near the top of one of Twilight's searches, was a link to a brand that Goo-gle had snapped up fairly quickly upon seeing the popularity of the site. Twilight browsed the site for a little while, before deciding to see if there was anything on her.

"What's this? Twilightlicious? Weird. Well, c'est la vie. She clicked, and waited briefly for the video to load.

Soon a unicorn mare that had had a dye job to look like Equestria's newest princess, started to do some suggestive dance move, while singing a rather inane song. Chrysalis tried to stifle her chortling behind her hoof, as she watched her marefriend's cheek flush, turning her already purple cheeks even darker.

"I can't believe this!" Twilight raged, slamming the mouse down, the plastic casing cracking beneath the sheer force the tool had been treated to. Twilight trotted out of the room, her head raised high, her pupils narrowed at the offending video as it continued to play the offending video, before slamming the door behind her.

Chrysalis grinned lecherously at the dancing mare, moving the slider back to the beginning of the video, as she slid the chair in, and started learning the sexually suggestive dance moves that the mare was performing. Not only could she tease her marefriend with the seductive dance, but it would make for great teasing material as well. She felt as giddy as a pupae for Hearth's Warming, a lecherous grin on her face, as she repeated the dance, and the video once again.


End file.
